Between two choices
by kurapika29
Summary: AU: As an apprentice sorcerer, Kuroko is trying to understand the nature of alpha, omega and beta. But little did he know that the events in the castle would pull him into politics and now framed for who knows what, Kuroko has no choice but to escape from the clutches of the knights after him.
1. Prologue

**This is a remade version of chapter 1 which changed drastically from the old one.**

**The pairing is mainly AoKuro or KagaKuro and it might have akakuro pairing depending on how the story goes.**

**On the side note, there will be a lot of moments for the other character ships too.**

**Rated M later on but for now is rated T, Mpreg later on and a LOT of OCness throughout the story haha :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here.**

Summary:**AU**: As an apprentice mage, Kuroko is trying to understand the nature of alpha, omega and beta. But little did he know that the events in the castle would pull him into politics and now framed for who knows what, Kuroko has no choice but to escape from the clutches of the knights after him.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Silence filled the castle corridors as the royal family and servants were sleeping soundly with only a few guards on guard duty and along down the corridor into the mage's quarters, there was a dim light seeping through from under the door at the very end. And inside the room, a petite teenager was sitting at his desk, skimming through a thick rustic book. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought to himself how satisfying it is that no one was going to bother him now that it was night time. Especially a specific Blondie who always does whenever they bump into each other.

Shifting his posture, the young apprentice mage read quietly to himself, "It is common for men born from royalty to be either alpha or omega while it is rare for a commoner to be either of those. Though, when a commoner is a alpha they are qualified to become a noble while as a commoner born as a omega has to become an entertainer…" That last part made the apprentice sorcerer feel grateful that he isn't a omega and that thought made him felt bitter about himself. He just read that an omega is forced to become a dancer, host or who knows what and doesn't have a choice in it and yet here he is thinking how he isn't one himself. Just thinking about it made him frustrated the longer he debate about it to himself.

To ease his mind, the bluenette decided to take a midnight walk. It was against the rules for anyone to be up this late at night besides the guards on duty and yet the teenager didn't care. He had done this since he was brought to the castle at age 6 and has been doing so for 10 years now and not once did he ever get caught.

Blowing out the candle and silently tiptoeing out of his room with only the moonlight seeping through the glass windows guiding him along the corridors, he walk into a certain direction. He was heading to his favorite place and that was the garden. He enjoy his strolls there at night because there were many things that he can see that many could not in the day. And right when he was making a turn into the garden, he stop when he heard voices just outside. Seeing two silhouettes, one was a knight with dark green hair and the other was of smaller stature with red maroon hair.

"Are you sure about going through with this plan? This whole plan to make your father abdicate the throne just seems a bit… overboard."

"Midorima are you having doubts now of all time?"

" You know that's not what I'm trying to say. Look, I've known you since we were kids and I see no need for you to take the throne from your father in such haste because there is no competition for you."

the smaller silhouette chuckle, "Clearly you don't know me as much as you think Midorima. I am a man who desire power for our kingdom and since my idiotic father doesn't see that he is not fit to be king. The sooner he is gone the better it is for all of us."

"I see…" the knight mumbled.

Not wanting to hear more from their conversation, the young mage tried getting into a crouching position and leave. But without warning, he accidently bump his knee against the wall as he turned his rigid body, "Ah!"

Both the knight and the redhead turned to look simultaneously to see the young mage and the mage froze from where he stood. He couldn't move, not when heterochromatic eyes were staring straight at him as if they were piercing into his body. Something about those eyes made the mage uncomfortable.

After recollecting himself a second later, he recognized who the young man next to the knight was and quickly covered his face, "O-oh, it seems I made a wrong turn to the washroom." Acting like nothing just happened, he quickly ran off before the other two could say a thing.

"Should I go after that mage?" the knight questioned.

Pondering for a second, a smile grew on the prince's face, "I have a better idea on how to deal with him."

"And what is this plan of yours exactly?"

"Just wait and see Midorima. That mage just made things easier for us to proceed with our plans."

* * *

Heart beating rapidly, the mage got to his room and quickly cover himself under the bed sheets. Curling into a ball with eyes closed he tried to think about something else but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts were brought back to those heterochromatic eyes that were looking at him, as if they were studying him. Those eyes belong to the prince, Akashi and the knight with him was a pure born noble, Midorima. What was worse was the fact that he overheard their conversation.

"What have you got yourself into Kuroko?" He mumble to himself.

A conversation between two alphas who were planning to overthrow the king is high treason even if one of them was the prince himself, "I should tell someone about this…" Kuroko thought, "But will anyone trust the words of a apprentice mage over a prince who is an alpha?" tossing and turning in his bed out of frustration, Kuroko would have to wait and see what will happen the next day. At best, he hopes that he will not run into either of the two alphas and all the more wishfully hoping that they did not see his face.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back to update my stories! Heads up, the previous chapter was re written so it's recommended to reread it if you haven't yet.

Ch.1: Happiness or Despair?

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Kuroko was taking notes, "Once bitten on the back of their neck by an alpha, the omega can no longer be with anyone else. This is known as marking…"

Soon Kuroko's thoughts drift away from his studies. He was wondering about something that has been on his mind for the past month since that night. Kuroko ruffle his hair. It was strange, he had spent majority of his time in his room since that night and yet no one came looking for him. He had thought that Midorima and Akashi would be looking for him but they didn't. Trying to think deep about this, Kuroko rest his head on his desk as he blurted out to himself, "This seems a bit strange, but I guess I should be safe to walk around the castle grounds for the moment."

"I was wondering what you we're up to for the past month and here you are talking to yourself. And what is this about someone targeting you or something?"

Kuroko flinch from the familiar voice behind him. Turning to look, there stood another mage in a navy blue robe, smiling at Kuroko, "Don't scare me like that Ogiwara!"

The other mage chuckle, "Haha, my bad Kuroko and you should be calling me master."

Kuroko raise an eyebrow, "Even though you're no longer an a apprentice do I really have to? I mean we're basically the same age."

"Yup, even if we're the same age, rules are rules. So what is this about you being in danger?" said the chestnut haired teenager as he lean against the doorway.

Kuroko open his mouth to respond but no words came out of his mouth as he ponder whether he should tell Ogiwara or not. Looking into the brown eyes of the other mage, Kuroko sigh, "promise you won't blurt this out to anyone else?"

Thumping his right hand to his chest, Ogiwara nod his head, "Who else in this entire castle can you trust besides me?"

a smile appeared on Kuroko's face,"you have a point there Ogiwara."

Once Ogiwara was comfortable enough to listen Kuroko explained everything about that night to Ogiwara. He told Ogiwara exactly what he remember about the conversation and as he was finishing explaining to Ogiwara, Kuroko was reminded of the red and yellow eyes that look at him that night. Thinking about it made Kuroko's body tingle. He was then brought back to reality as he heard his friend speak, "Shouldn't we report this to the king himself?" said Ogiwara as he express concern for his friend.

"And who would listen to the words of a beta? No one will… unless I have evidences."

Kuroko heard Ogiwara click his tongue as he scratch his forehead after realizing what Kuroko just mentioned, "Then we go look for those evidences then. I'm sure we can find something that would lead back to either the noble or the prince." without any consent from Kuroko, Ogiwara grab Kuroko's wrist and drag him out of the room.

* * *

. . .

Smelling the aroma before sipping his tea, Akashi look out to the garden at a castle balcony. He smile as he heard footsteps approaching him. By the sound of the footsteps, the person is wearing midweight armor and the only knight willing enough to walk up to him without asking for permission was Midorima, "It seems that our little sheep has finally came out of his den." said Akashi as he turn his head to look at Midorima.

"Sheep? Ah, you mean the apprentice mage from before." said the knight as he look in the same direction as the prince. In that direction he saw two mages talking to one another in the garden.

Puzzled Midorima had to ask, "What are they doing?"

Akashi chuckle, "Who knows?"

There was silence between them as they continue to watch the two mages in the garden run around like idiots. Just watching the interaction between the two, Akashi knew that they are very close to one another and that spark an idea, "Is everything in place?"

"You're going to start now?"

Akashi glared at Midorima for questioning him but returning to smiling as he explain, "Happily prancing around the little sheep he is, he has forgotten about us. Wouldn't it be great to see him in despair just after he came out?"

"Now this is a surprise. I didn't know you would think that way."

"Is it so wrong to enjoy seeing others in despair?"

"N-no, I guess not and about your question earlier, yes we are ready to begin whenever."

"Good and one last thing Midorima before you go. Bring me that mercenary in jail to me."

"That idiot? What for?"

"I have a job for him."

With a nod, Midorima left in a hurry to do what Akashi had request. Once he was no longer seen, Akashi went back to watching the two mages to only see another figure running towards them. He recognize that blond hair and voice from anyway, "Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko and Ogiwara turn to see a blond knight running towards them with open arms, getting ready to hug Kuroko flinch. "Ack!" was Kuroko's response as he dodge the tall knight's hug making him fall to the ground.

*Crash! Clang!*

Kuroko and Ogiwara close their eyes as they heard the loud sounds of armor smashing to the ground.

"That's mean Kurokocchi!" Kise pout while getting up from the crash.

Finishing adjusting his armor, Kise smile as he excitedly grab Kuroko's shoulders, "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got promoted into that special division, the Generation of Miracles!"

Kuroko felt like his eyes were going to pop out any moment now from hearing the news. He knew very well that an alpha like Kise was going to go far but he didn't think that it would be this fast. Especially since Kise was born as a commoner who later became a noble due to his status as a alpha, nobles tend to treat him rudely. But thinking about it now, Kuroko remember that in the Generation of Miracles, there were already two other alphas who were commoners as well. So Kise will do fine in that division better than any other.

Happy for Kise, Kuroko smile making Kise all the more excited to see that his friend was happy to hear the news. But Kuroko's smile turn into a frown as he recall who the leader of the division was. The prince, Akashi, is currently in control of that division and it made Kuroko's stomach turn upside down.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Uh, I think it's best for Kuroko to go back to his room. You see he was sick for an entire month and just recently recover from it." said Ogiwara as he pulled Kuroko from Kise's side to his.

"I-is that so? Sorry Kurokocchi, if I had known you were sick I would have come visit you sooner."

"No it's fine." said Kuroko as he turn to only stop in his movement.

His shoulders tense as he saw someone standing in front of him but it wasn't just anyone. It was one of the Generation of Miracles members. Judging from his attire, he just woke up from a nap and he isn't to happy about it, "Are you Tetsuya Kuroko?" His deep voice sent shiver down Kuroko's spine as he slowly look eye to eye with the dark skin teenager.

"And what of it Aominecchi!? What business do you have with Kurokocchi?" Kise replied.

"I was told to take him into custody under-"

"Under whose order?!" said Kise, not letting the navy blue haired teenager finish.

Kuroko flinch as he heard the other knight click his tongue and his face turning sour, "Under the order of that stuck up prince, Akashi. Now get out of my way."

* * *

I'll end it here teehee! Please leave a review or whatever if you want I'm also happy to receive some criticism for this story since it's been awhile since I wrote.


End file.
